


Once Upon A Dream

by katillac25



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katillac25/pseuds/katillac25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle had been having a reoccurring nightmare since the day she was promised to a man she didn't love. The nightmare quickly became the most wonderful dream, but only when she first laid eyes on the Dark One.</p><p>Nominated for Best AU!OUAT in the 2015&2016 TEA's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Stiltskin (Lady_Belles_Teacup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Belles_Teacup/gifts).



> My gift for mrs-stiltskin for RSS! Prompt: diamond, dance, fall, clouds part

　　When it seems like destiny has already paved the future, the only escape of what we know comes to us in our dreams. The sweet escape where everything is possible, where it is a world all our own. Dreams can take us to faraway lands and to the most magical of beings. The probability of impossibility is suddenly a thing of the past. The fantasies that are never spoken of are now open and abundant. The world we knew is now long gone behind us, leading the way into paradise.  
　　  
Though dreams are where all hopes rest, her dreams were consistently nightmares. She saw it ever night. The dance, the ring, the bed, and then the fall. The dream had been tormenting her since the day she was promised to a man that she did not love. Her dreams felt hopeless and bleak. There was no comfort, no bliss, no happiness, no love.  
　　  
The dream slowly began to change the moment she laid eyes on him. She could see the image of the predestined and yet, it wasn’t with her intended. The dream that came every night to haunt her suddenly soothed her worried soul, carried her away with him, filled her nights with such bliss like no other. Though it was always the same dream, the change that came with his arrival brought her a new sense of comfort. It even helped her to temporarily forget the day she had always feared the most.

She had known for some time that this was coming. Being a lady of royalty came with the lavish lifestyle but also harsh responsibilities. She had a responsibility to her people. From the start, she was told that she would someday become queen. Though a marriage would be in order before she could rule properly. It was also made clear that she would have very little say in the matter or the choosing of her betrothed. Her entire life had been laid out in front of her, and there was nothing left to anticipate... until she saw him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Winter had finally come to an end, and the signs of Spring were abundant. Belle walked through the gardens as the sun was beginning to set, admiring the new blooms. This had always been her favorite season. It was like life being reborn.

“My lady!” a voice called to her from afar.

Belle rolled her eyes, exhaling deeply. It seemed nowadays that she couldn’t get a moment to herself.

“Yes, Gaston?” she replied, making her way towards him.

“Your father is currently in a meeting with the Dark One. He’s requested our presence as well. We will be waiting for you in the throne room.”

Belle felt relief wash over her as he left. Gaston was a perfectly respectable man and her fiance, but her heart wept at the thought of living in a loveless marriage. Was it truly her destiny to put her duties before her heart? She’d always dreamt of what true love might be like, if it was as magical as the tales in her books. For now, it seemed like all she could do to escape the reality of her impending marriage was to dream. It seemed, though, that her dreams had been betraying her for some time now. She had to find something to take her mind off this abysmal engagement.

Belle entered the throne room to find her father, the council, and her fiance conversing with the most unusual man she’d ever laid eyes upon. As she came closer towards him, her eyes widened as she noticed his glittering, golden skin and his wild brown hair that currently covered his face.

“Belle, my girl!” the king bellowed, “we were just about to settle the terms of our agreement. Come, join us. As our future queen, it will be mandatory for you to make the decisions that affect our kingdom.”

Yet another lesson she was being forced to learn. Belle knew it would only be proper to stay by her fiance’s side, but she couldn’t help but feel like a force pulling her towards the stranger. She stood next to him and earned his gaze. She felt her breath hitch as she gazed into his unusual eyes. They were animalistic, feral, and completely drew her in.

“Hello, Dark One,” she greeted, giving him a curtsy.

The man seemed almost baffled by the fact that she was acknowledging his presence. He gave a small bow back to her, returning his attention once again to the king.

“As I said, Dark One,” the king continued, “we will accept your deal to protect our lands from the ogres for as much straw as you require every week.”

“Then the deal is struck,” the man replied gleefully, turning to leave but not before giving Belle a passing glance and a devious grin.

She felt a chill run down her spine as his eyes momentarily were upon her. It felt as though he stared into her very soul and left her paralyzed. Before she had a moment to come back to her senses, he was gone. Belle suddenly felt a new curiosity begin to rise. She had to know more about this man.

“Papa,” Belle said, approaching her father, “will we be seeing more of the Dark One?”

“Unfortunately, yes. He will be here once a week to collect as much as he sees fit. We can only hope he takes what he needs and departs just as quick as he appears. I can’t imagine why he would agree to such an agreement though. Straw is plentiful and common. What he has agreed to far exceeds what we will be giving him.”

“I’m sure he has his reasons,” she replied.

“I am sorry you had to be subjected to such an abominable creature, but it is necessary to prepare you for the throne. You will be queen in only a matter of weeks. I most certainly would not have had you anywhere near that beast otherwise.”

Belle nodded, understanding her father’s intent but also wondering why the straw was so significant to the man. Perhaps, she would one day discover his secret. He would be returning quite often, and it would be the perfect opportunity to learn more about him. Though he had only been gone for what was literally a minute, she felt like it had been an eternity. Belle felt the anticipation build at the thought of him returning next week. It would be a welcome distraction from her upcoming wedding and coronation.

Belle retired to her chambers for the evening, her thoughts still firmly locked on the Dark One as she drifted off to sleep. Perhaps, he could chase the nightmares away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As her eyes opened, Belle found herself dressed in a lacy white dress and standing in the middle of a ballroom. Hundreds of guests wearing masks danced around her to an eerie melody. She glanced frantically around the room, searching for a familiar face but only saw strangers. She called out, hoping someone would notice her. Her voice was drowned out by the unsettling music that filled the room. The isolation caused her lungs to tighten, and she struggled to breathe.

Belle dropped to her knees, begging it all to stop. Through the torturing sound of the music and the feeling of being nonexistent, she suddenly saw a pair of boots standing in front of her. She slowly raised her head and stood, relief washing over her at the feeling of being acknowledged. 

The stranger wore a golden suit and mask. His brown hair was in wild curls that fell over the front of his mask. The man extended his hand towards her, his skin almost as golden as the clothes he wore. Without any hesitation, Belle accepted his offer. As her hand laid against his, the music suddenly turned into a soothing melody. As the dance began, the stranger matched each step she took. It was almost as if they were one. The dance continued without fault or doubt so long as her eyes were locked with his. She never wanted to break her gaze from those feral eyes.

The music came to an end, and the crowd suddenly turned all attention to the stranger. The man knelt down before her, slipping a diamond ring onto her finger. All eyes were now on Belle as the man raised his head to gaze into her eyes. Her heart desperately wanted to agree to the proposal, though her brain was baffled at the thought of marrying a complete stranger. She gave him a warm smile as her heart won this battle.

The guests around them began to fade away like mist, and the room was now dimly lit by candles. The man rose from the ground, holding her hands firmly in his. The mask was finally gone, but she could barely see his face. He gently raised his hands from hers to hold her face. Belle sighed in contentment and closed her eyes as he held her, his touch warming her skin. This must be what true love feels like. She couldn’t ever recall feeling so safe and at home. All of her worries simply washed away.

As her eyes slowly opened, she blinked in wonder to find her bed sitting in front of them. Belle felt her stomach leap at the suggestion, but there wasn’t an ounce of fear within her. The man took her hands once more, leading her to the bed. She squeaked in surprise as he lifted her off the ground, holding her before laying her down delicately. A chill ran down her spine as her dress almost melted off of her body. She chanced a glance at him, feeling a lack of oxygen as his body was now bare before her eyes.

The man joined her on the bed and hovered above her. He gradually lowered himself against her, his skin hot to the touch. Belle blushed as a quiet moan escaped her. His lips were so dangerously close to hers. She felt such an urgency to kiss him, to kiss every inch of him. His lips finally brushed against her, and she gasped into his mouth as he kissed her. Her fingers dove into his curls, tugging slightly. His kiss awakened something deep inside of her. It was a feeling like nothing she’d ever experienced before. It had to be true love.

Belle whined as he lifted his lips away from hers, but her disappointment quickly faded as he kissed his way down her face to her neck. He gave soft nips as he moved from one side to the other. Soft, breathy moans were now flowing freely from her mouth as his lips sent waves of pleasure throughout her body. He continued lower to her breasts, taking a considerate amount of time to lave each hardened peak with his tongue. Belle tightened her grip on his hair as he suckled gently. His lips then progressed further down grazing across her hips, so close to where she desperately needed them to be. His movements suddenly ceased the moment he reached her core, and a sudden sinking feeling came over her. She felt herself falling, falling away from him, falling into darkness.

Belle awoke with a jolt, hurriedly sitting up in bed. Her breaths were in pants, and sweat was rolling down her face. She took in her surroundings, realizing she was in her room. She winced as a flash of sunlight caught her eye. It all came back to her. It had only been a dream, a most wonderful dream.

“It was just getting good!” she whined, falling back onto the bed.

It was the first time in months that the dream wasn’t a nightmare, but it was also the first time that the man in her dreams wasn’t her fiance. She recalled the golden skin of the man in her dream. Had she really been dreaming of doing such things with the Dark One?

Belle sighed as she removed herself from the bed. It had only been a day since she had first laid eyes on him, and she was already having dreams about him. The thought of waiting for six whole days was pure torture, but perhaps he would visit again in her dreams.

“The dream would be better than nothing at all,” she told herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Belle hurried into the throne room, eager to see if the Dark One had arrived yet. She had been pleasantly surprised to find that he did visit her every night in her dreams. Though it always ended at the same point as the first night, it was far better than dreaming of Gaston. It had been the first time since her engagement that she’d felt calm and content, and she fully intended to approach him when he appeared.

“You seem to be quite enthusiastic about something, dearie!”

Belle jumped, turning quickly to find the Dark One himself standing before her.

“You’re here!” she exclaimed, smiling gleefully.

He cocked his head to the side, giving her a confused look.

“Were you looking for me?” he asked.

“Yes, actually. I was hoping we could talk. I know you will be visiting quite often, and it would be an opportunity to get to know one another. If you don’t mind, that is,” Belle explained, hoping she didn’t make a complete fool out of herself.

The Dark One was truly and utterly confused. Why would this girl want to know him? More importantly, why would a princess want to know him? Surely she had heard the tales of the Dark One. Surely she had heard of his beastly and cruel nature, his hideous face, and his foul temper. At the moment, he thought it best to humor her.

“You wish to talk with me, to know me?” he asked, making sure this is what she truly wanted.

“Yes, please. It will keep the upcoming events off of my mind. Would you like to walk in the garden with me? It’s quite lovely today,” she replied, a wide grin appearing on her face.

“If I am to be your escort for this walk, I will require something from you.”

“What is it you want?” she asked, genuinely curious as to what he would want.

“I believe your name shall suffice,” he replied, raising his eyebrows at her.

“Is that it? It’s a deal then,” she agreed excitedly. “Belle.”

“Quite the lovely name for a princess. It suits you. Consider me yours,” he said with a bow.

Belle blushed immediately at his words and grinned widely. He gave her a nod, following her out of the throne room. As they strolled into the garden, he watched her with great curiosity. Her smile could not be contained as she marveled at the new blossoms. She had such a radiance about her. Every detail of the world seemed to fascinate her.

“Is there anything I could call you, other than Dark One? It just seems like more of a title than a name,” she asked.

He thought for a moment, considering the idea of giving his name. It was rare when anyone even asked for his name. He surveyed the area, spying a large bush of roses.

“I will give you my name, if you give me one of your roses.”

Belle quirked a brow at him before glancing at the roses.

“Why do you require such trivial things? Straw, names, roses?” Belle questioned, closing the distance between them. “I can’t explain why I feel like I need to know everything about you. Something about you distracts me from the world, makes me forget any obstacle that stands in my way.”

He felt his heart nearly beating out of his chest the moment she stood just inches from him.

“My methods are my business, princess. My offer still stands,” he said sternly.

Belle huffed, walking back to the rose bush. She broke one of off the bush and presented it to him.

“If every question I ask requires a deal, then I will be more than willing to agree to it. And my name is Belle, not princess.,” she stated, handing him the rose. “Please tell me your name.”

“Rumplestiltskin,” he exhaled, admitting defeat. “Don’t think I won’t hold you to that, Belle. I must be going now. Thank you for the... chat.”

In one whirl of purple smoke, he was gone. Belle smiled triumphantly. She finally had his name. That, for now, would be enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Belle awoke, as she had for the past four weeks, in a sweaty and panting mess. She wanted more than anything for her dream to continue. It would be some time before she could ever get the courage up to even speak of such things with Rumplestiltskin. So for now, she would dream of him bringing her endless pleasure.

She hurried out of bed and dressed quickly, eager to see him again. It had been four weeks since she had made her first deal with him. Every week that went by felt slower and slower. But when the day finally came, she was bursting with excitement.

Belle decided to hold their meeting in the library that day. It was her absolute favorite place to be with or without company. Her books always provided exactly what she lacked in life, be it love, adventure, or hope. She laid herself on one of the long tables in the library before calling for him.

“Rumplestiltskin!” she sang out, giggling at herself.

“Yes, yes, dearie. No need to sing for me,” he teased, appearing before her.

As much as he griped and pretended to be annoyed, Rumple continued to feel a sense of delight every time she called his name. He still couldn’t fathom as to why she was so adamant to know him.

“I’m just so happy to see you, Rumple! I already have my question ready for you today.”

“And what would that be?” he questioned, leaning against the table.

“Do dreams really mean anything? More importantly, do reoccurring dreams have meaning?”

“Have you been having a reoccurring dream?” Rumple asked, turning towards her.

“Ever since I was promised to Gaston, the same dream haunted me every night for months. Recently though, the dream changed ever so slightly,” Belle explained.

Rumple knew that dreams were very powerful, especially the reoccurring ones.

“If you tell me your dream,” he began, taking a seat at the table, “I will tell you what it mean.”

“Deal,” Belle sighed in relief.

“It always begins in a glorious ballroom. I’m at a masquerade ball, but I feel so lost. I don’t know any of the guests. A man suddenly approaches me, asking me for a dance. I repeatedly refuse his offer, but I am forced to danced with the man. As the dance ends, the man kneels and proposes to me with a diamond ring. Again I refuse his offer, but he places the ring on my finger. The crowds around me suddenly disappear, and I find a bed before me...”

Belle paused, feeling unwell at the thought of what had always happened after that.

“I’d rather not explain the rest,” she said shortly.

Rumple rose from his seat, walking around the table. 

“This dream is a combination of all the things you fear and what will happen if you can’t change your fate. Changing fate is easier said than done, but it depends on what you want. You said the dream changed at a certain point?”

Belle held her breath at that point. She was torn between keeping it to herself or actually telling him.

“The dream changed when... I first saw you,” she exhaled, watching him carefully.

Rumple furrowed his brows in confusion. That couldn’t be right.

“I dream of you Dark One. I’ve been dreaming of you for over a month, Rumple, and the dream has brought me such solace. It is exactly the same as the previous dream in almost every way, except it’s you. You’re the man who asks to dance, that proposes to me, and...” Belle blushed at the thought of even continuing.

“Does the dream go into detail at... that part?” he asked.

“It stops at a certain point, and then I wake up. It’s as if the dream can’t continue for some reason, even though I wish it to. I wish with every fiber of my being that it would continue. Why do I dream of you in such a way, Rumple?”

Rumple stopped in his tracks, giving her a rather nervous glance.

“I-I don’t know,” he lied, trying not to think about it.

Belle removed herself from the table to stand in front of him.

“You’re lying. You know exactly what it means, why I’m having these dreams. Rumple, please tell me I need to know,” she begged him, holding onto his arm.

“Do you really wish to know the truth behind your dream and why the dream will not continue?” he asked sternly, looking away from her.

“Please! More than anything.”

“If it is truly I who has taken place of your betrothed in your dream, it means that you have the ability to change your fate... with me. The reason that the dream will not continue is because there is a barrier between what you want and what you are willing to do. If you wish for the dream to continue, tell me exactly where the dream ends.”

Belle felt her face start to burn at the thought.

“You were about to... use your um... tongue on me,” she managed, avoiding his eyes.

Rumple’s eyes widened as she finally spoke. This had been a horrible idea. He should’ve left well enough alone. He started to walk away from her, but she held his arm firmly in place.

“Rumple, please. Make the dream continue. I wish it more than anything in this or any realm. I would do anything to change my fate, even if it meant being with you. I’d prefer it that way, in all honesty,” she confessed.

“I’ll do what I can,” he said, ending the conversation as he left her alone in the library.

Belle felt the emptiness she had always felt when he left. She felt like an absolute fool that she had even tried to open her heart to him. His rejection left her paralyzed. She should have known better than to speak of such things. Would he even come back again? She left the library feeling defeated and fell onto her bed the moment she entered her room.

She had felt somewhat better after a warm bath, but the possibility of never seeing him again was the only thought swirling about in her head. As she went to blow out the candle by her bed, she spied a figure lurking in the corner of her room.

“Who is there?” she called out, her heart pounding frantically.

The shadow emerged, and there stood the Dark One.

“Rumple! What are you doing here? Is everything alright?” she asked worriedly, approaching him.

He took her hands into his, raising his eyes to meet her gaze.

“Do you truly wish for the dream to continue?”

Belle wasted not a second as she cupped his face in her hands.

“Please. Please make the dream continue,” she whispered.

Rumple held her hand, leading her to the bed. He took a deep breath before removing her gown. Belle felt a chill run down her spine as her body was now bare before him. He laid her gently on the bed, taking in the sight of her. In a swirl of purple smoke, his clothes were gone. He sat beside her on the bed, taking her hand.

“This is all I can give you, Belle. Is this truly what you want?” he asked softly.

“Yes. This is what I want. You are what I want.”

Rumple now hovered over her, marveling in the beauty before him. Belle placed her hands on his back, pulling him against her.

“Is this what happens? In the dream?”

“Yes. We lie together, skin to skin. Though, I believe this is the part where you kiss me,” she grinned, a faint blush growing in her cheeks.

“Is it, princess?” he teased, quirking a brow. “Do you really dream of doing such things with a monster?”

“Please call me Belle, and please do not call yourself such a thing. I do dream of this with you, Rumple. I dream of you every night, and I want this with you. Only you,” she whispered.

Rumple smirked widely before leaning his face down to brush his lips against hers. Belle pushed forward, capturing his lips firmly. He moaned into the kiss as her hands dove into his hair. She was far from gentle with him. It was no surprise, as she had been denied what she so desperately desired every, single night. He pushed his tongue forward, running it along her lips and devouring each sound that came from her. He finally broke the kiss, both of them breathing heavily.

“What now, Belle? What happens now?” he panted.

“You kiss my neck and my breasts. Oh, the things you made me feel with your tongue, Rumple,” she moaned, her blush only growing a deeper shade of red. “Please continue, Rumple.”

Rumple buried his face in her neck, kissing every inch that he could and nipping lightly at her skin. Her quiet moans from each kiss made him ache all the more. He groaned as her fingers glided across his skin. As he kissed his way down to her breasts, Rumple looked up to her with a look of uncertainty. Belle sighed, smiling and bringing her hand to hold against his cheek.

“It’s alright, Rumple. I want this.”

Rumple gave her a shaky nod before returning his lips to her skin, his hands gently squeezing at her breasts. He dared to run his tongue in circles, making her nipples harden. Belle arched off of the bed as his mouthed latched, still furiously swirling his tongue. He continued the same treatment to the other hardened peak before lifting his eyes to meet her gaze.

“What is next, Belle?”

“The dream always ends with you here,” she whimpered, guiding his hand to her core. “It always ends just before you bring me pleasure, and it’s been driving me mad. Please, Rumple. Make the dream continue.”

A moan escaped him as his fingers covered her wet folds. He could never deny her such a pleasure, and he would enjoy every second of it. Rumple moved his way down until he reached her glistening folds. He marveled hungrily as he licked one, long stripe up.

“R-Rumple,” Belle whimpered, her hands fisting the sheets. “It feels so good.”

Rumple chuckled darkly before swirling his tongue in slow circles. Her cries were now uncontrollable. He groaned as her hands moved to grip his hair, tugging hard. She lost all control to even speak as the tension in her body suddenly snapped. It was like a blinding light behind her eyelids. Her body trembled as he worked her through the overpowering feeling. He pulled away from her, finally meeting her eyes again.

“Was it everything you dreamed about?” he teased, giving a soft chuckle.

“Far exceeded... my expectation,” Belle panted. “Thank you, Rumple.”

Rumple removed himself from the bed quickly, turning away from her. The sudden realization of what he had just done hit him like a slap in the face. In another cloud of smoke, he was clothed again.

“There then, you’ve finished your dream. You’ve no further need for me.”

Belle felt her heart sink to the floor. She stood silently, slowly making her way towards him.

“I’ve no need for you? Rumple, I know my dream doesn’t end there. It ends when I consummate my love... with you,” she said quietly, raising a hand to rest against his cheek. “You told me that I could change my fate and to do so would involve you. I wish this more than anything. I beg you, Rumple, don’t make me live the life I never wanted. I want to share my life with you, only you.”

Rumple furrowed his brows, unsure of even what to say in response. It was almost too much to believe. She wanted to share their lives together.

“I’ll do what I can,” he replied, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Belle couldn’t control the tears running down her cheeks. Each time he left felt like such a devastation, but this was far worse than she ever could’ve imagined.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the weeks went by, the absence of his presence caused her heart to ache. She missed their discussions, their deals, their time together. Her sense of hope was quickly fading away as the day she feared most was now upon her.

Belle gazed through the glass at the world outside. The clouds were dark and thunderous. To most, this would be an unfortunate day for a wedding. But to her, it perfectly reflected how she thought the rest of her life was to be.

She stood in front of the doors in her mother’s wedding dress. Tears were trying to make their way down her face, but she had to face her fate with what dignity she had. The doors opened slowly, and her descent began. Through each agonizing step, he was in the back of her mind. She could see him so clearly.

Finally, she was at the end. Belle could barely hear the words being spoken right in front of her. Everything around her felt like fog. She felt so lost. As she glanced at the ground beneath her, Belle saw a familiar cloud of smoke that began to envelop her. In that moment, she winced as the sun suddenly shone through the clouds. As the smoke passed over her face, the world began to spin. The noises and light around her faded away.

As the world finally stopped spinning, Belle was relieved to see him above her. Rumple caressed her cheeks gently with his hands, losing himself in her eyes.

“Did you really think I would leave you, Belle?” he asked softly.

“I did. You were gone for so long. I thought I would never see you again. I thought my life was ending.”

“I am so sorry I made you wait,” he whispered, the guilt rising inside him. “I knew from the moment I saw you that I was doomed. You were far too beautiful for the likes of me, yet I wanted you with every breath in my body. When you finally admitted how you felt for me, it was all too much. I was a coward for running from you, but I swear to never leave you again. I swear to share my life with you, only you.”

Belle felt tears streaming down her face as he finally admitted what she’d always hoped. She ran her fingers through his hair, tugging on his curls to bring his lips against hers. He moaned into her mouth as he felt her tongue dance with his. As he broke the kiss, he reenacted the dream once more. He wasted no time in kissing every inch of her body, drowning in the moans escaping her mouth. Her moans quickly became cries as he lapped vigorously at her folds, making her fall apart.

He sat up hesitantly. Rumple gazed at her, waiting for her permission as he positioned himself against her.

“Please, Rumple. Make the dream continue.”

He slowly pushed forward, his eyes locked with hers. Belle whimpered loudly, her back arching as each inch of him filled her. Rumple groaned as his hips finally met against hers.

“Are you alright?” he asked worriedly.

“Yes, gods yes. Rumple please, make me yours,” she panted.

Rumple felt the shame rise within him at the whine that escaped him. He started a slow pace of shallow thrusts, letting her become accustomed to him. Belle moaned softly with each thrust, the feeling far exceeding what she had ever expected.

“Rumple, I need more,” she whined, her hips now bucking against his.

As his pace and force built, Rumple wrapped his arms around her legs. He could feel himself becoming lost in her. This had been all he had ever wanted, to love her in every way possible. He almost couldn’t believe that she was here with him, sharing herself with him.

“Belle, you’re so tight around me. Gods, you’re so beautiful,” he groaned, trying not to lose control.

The pressure grew every second. She felt as though the pleasure would surely drive her to the brink of insanity.

“Rumple!” she moaned loudly, beginning to feel the tension about to break. “Please Rumple, together.”

He lost all sense of control as she moaned for him. Rumple pounded as fast and hard as he possibly could, moans now free-falling from his mouth. His hips were beginning to lose their rhythm as he finally reached his peak.

“Belle!”

A deep, guttural groan was ripped from him as she tightened even harder around him, bringing him over the edge with her. 

They both trembled in the afterglow. Rumple fell beside her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her against him.

“Rumple?”

“Yes, Belle?” he answered.

“I love you.”

“And I love you too,” he whispered.


End file.
